whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Genina
Genina was a notorious diablerist, and one of the Anathema of the Red List. She was captured by the Ventrue Lucinde shortly after she was appointed Justicar of her Clan. Biography Originally part of the culture in West Africa, Genina was captured by Portuguese slavers at a young age. She was eventually shipped off to Haiti, where young Genina worked on the sugarcane plantations. Rumors among the slaves, however, told of the arrival of the Lord of Cemeteries, the Baron Samedi. At first skeptical, Genina joined a Voodoo cult when she was nine years old. She watched as one of the younger participants was fed upon by a Samedi woman, and when she tried to run away, she was taken and Embraced by Baron Samedi himself. Genina was not happy in the brood of the Baron. One of her peers named Brigette constantly threatened and starved her, making her unlife miserable, forcing Genina to develop her Disciplines faster than possible for a mere neonate. The Baron was a distant figure and he never bothered to explain the reasons of her Embrace, but he explained the outlines of undead society to her and schooled her in the use of Chimerstry. When both had to flee after the Setites arrived at Haiti, Genina was left behind. She began to aid the struggle for Haitian independence by killing the enemies of the revolutionary leader, . She came to see the man as a surrogate father figure and used her command of Chimerstry to assume her mortal form, to hide her rotting vampiric body from him. Louverture took her in, but after he vanished without explanation, Genina resumed killing the enemies of Haiti. The Setites became aware of her, but chose not to act against her until the rise of in 1957. Genina fled to North America, without much of a plan in mind. Her dislike for the Kindred and everything supernatural, however, soon turned into genocidal hatred and she chose to bring forth the destruction of her kind. To this end, she would commit especially brutal and unusual murders, so that the police would eventually find the hidden society of vampires. With delight, she places riddles and poems in her own blood at the locations of her deeds, so that truly brilliant minds would be drawn to the crime scene and decipher the existence of Kindred. She also became an adept Diablerist, lowering her generation considerably. Genina found her end in San Francisco by the hands of the Justicar Lucinde and her entourage of Archons. They staked her and Lucinde delivered the torpid body to the Inner Circle. Character Sheet |clan = Samedi |sire = Baron Samedi |nature = Rebel |demeanor = Child |generation = 6th |embrace = 17th century CE |apparent age = 9 |physical = Strength 2, Dexterity 7, Stamina 4 |social = Charisma 3, Manipulation 6, Appearance 0 |mental = Perception 5, Intelligence 6, Wits 7 |talents = Alertness 2, Brawl 4, Dodge 4, Empathy 4, Expression 3, Intimidation 4, Leadership 2, Streetwise 2, Subterfuge (Fast-Talk) 6 |skills = Animal Ken 1, Disguise 2, Escapology 5, Performance (Acting, Poetry) 5, Stealth 5, Torture 6 |knowledges = Academics (Literature) 5, Linguistics 3, Occult 2, Psychology 3, Spirit Lore 3, Theology 1 |disciplines = Auspex 4, Celerity 4, Chimerstry 7, Dominate 3, Fortitude 3, Necromancy 2, Obfuscate 4, Potence 3, Presence 1, Protean 3, Thanatosis 6 |necromantic paths = Sepulchre Path 2 |backgrounds = Herd 3, Retainers 5 |virtues = Conscience 0, Self-Control 5, Courage 4 |morality = Humanity 1 |willpower = 8 }} Gallery Genina KMW.jpg|Genina's rage depicted in The Kindred Most Wanted. Art by Ken Meyer, Jr. Genina VTES.jpg|''Genina, The Red Poet'' VTES card. Art by Ken Meyer, Jr. References * * Category:Samedi Category:Sixth Generation vampires Category:Red List Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character